


Elevator problems

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Asshole au elevator editionSmall one shot





	Elevator problems

"Hold the door!"  
Shadow was taken out his sleep attempt as a blue hedgehog rushed for the elevator doors. He knew the guy, a coworker who worked the 3rd floor and knew his reputation for having a flamboyantly loud personality. He knew how unrequited the others eccentric personality was this drowsy morning so he hurriedly clicked the close button. Unlucky for him the other managed to block the door before it completely closed, opening its metal doors revealed a rather smiling hedgehog. 

Shadow could already feel the headache settling in, he stepped over allowing room for the unwanted guest watching as said guest pressed his desired floor. Then pressing every floor leading to Shadows smile still present on his face. Shadow growled in anger "you stared it" blue ushered as the ping of his floor echoed the small space. The metal doors slowly opened leading to an office bussling with mobians walking back and forth papers in hand. 

Perhaps if they were paying attention they would of been witnessed to the struggle between the two hogs as one tried to get out and the other holding him back while he wildly reached for the close button they would of noticed the door slowly closing and neither of them walking out. On their way up 26 floors none of which was their own.


End file.
